


12 Days of Snoggletog

by childatheart28



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Snoggletog, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childatheart28/pseuds/childatheart28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Holidays Everybody! This is 12 Days of Christmas Httyd Style!  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days of Snoggletog

_On the first day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_**A Viking on a Night Fury** _

_On the second day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_**Two Zipplebacks and a Viking on a Night Fury** _

_On the third day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_**Three Thunderdrums, Two Zipplebacks, and a Viking on a Night Fury** _

_On the fourth day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_**Four Timberjacks, Three Thunderdrums, Two Zipplebacks, and a Viking on a Night Fury** _

_On the fifth day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me:_

_**FIVE SCREAMING DEATHS, Four Timberjacks, Three Thunderdrums, Two Zipplebacks, and a Viking on a Night Fury** _

_On the sixth day of Snoggletog my true love sent to me:_

_**Six Terrors swarming, FIVE SCREAMING DEATHS, Four Timberjacks, Three Thunderdrums, Two Zipplebacks, and a Viking on a Night Fury** _

_On the seventh day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_**Seven Nadders preening...and a Viking on a Night Fury** _

_On the eighth day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_**Eight Gronkles lazing...and a Viking on a Night Fury** _

_One the ninth day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_**Nine Nightmares flaming...and a Viking on a Night Fury** _

_On the tenth day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_**Ten Scauldrons spewing...and a Viking on a Night Fury** _

_On the eleventh day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_**Eleven Fligthmares glowing...and a Viking on a Night Fury** _

_On the Twelfth day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_**Twelve Skrills a striking, Eleven Flightmares glowing, Ten Scauldrons spewing, Nine Nightmare Flaming, Eight Gronkles lazing, Seven Nadders preening, Six Terrors swarming, FIVE SCREAMING DEATHS, Four Timberjacks, Three Thunderdrums, Two Zipplebacks, and a Viking on a Night Fury** _


End file.
